What a Day
by Resistance Zero
Summary: Ranma has to have the worst luckin town. What was supposed to be a very good day ends up being one horrible event. Can it possibally be salvaged?


C+C at darkangel98s@yahoo.com . Flames can go to hell. Also, check out my website at www.geocities.com/shadow_angel48s, where all my other fan fictions are kept.  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own any of the copyrighted materials in these little works of fiction that I produce, and am in no way challenging said copyrights. All I have come up with is the story I have stuck them into.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: What a Day  
Written by:Darkangel98s  
  
  
  
  
A damp Ranma glanced around as he and Nabiki stood behind the Dojo in the early morning light, going about their business transaction. He kept staring about as if he expected someone to suddenly appear attack him, which sadly to say, was not a completely unheard of thing.  
  
  
Nabiki noticed his preoccupation, and shook her head. If he had not already performed so well, she would probably take advantage of him. She was still half tempted, but she remembered why they had just done what they had, and decided to let him off lightly, this once. She withdrew from the pocket of her school uniform a rolled set of bills. "Here you go, Ranma, the amount we agreed upon. You can count it if you like."  
  
  
He glanced back at her, and shook his head. "Nah. I... trust you." The words sounded strained, and Nabiki shook her head as he went back to watching around them.   
  
  
"You shouldn't trust me too far, you know. Bad business."   
  
  
He shrugged. "Are we done now?"  
  
  
She nodded. "You had better get going, or you will miss Akane." As if remembering, his eyes went wide, and he turned, to hurry away. "Uh... Ranma. You might want to fix your cloths right. You don't want them to catch on to what we have been doing, do you?"  
  
  
"Ack!" He ran around the house, hurrying to change, money stuffed in his teeth. She smiled after him, wishing him luck silently. She turned, and walked into the storage room in the back of the dojo, and collected her video camera and picked up the bra and panties from the place where Ranma had tossed them. She shook her head, smiling. Considering how much cash Ranma had wanted, she had gone easy on him. It had been fun though. She would never have expected him to go through with it, but in the end, he had. Hurrying to her bedroom, she began to get ready for school. She had to get to the A.V. lab early, so she could make copies.   
  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Ranma had managed to miss Akane after all, thought she had been gone only a couple of minutes, and he was certainly fast enough to catch up to her. He ran along the fence tops, wind sending his pony-tail fluttering strait out behind him. He had something to ask her, and it could not wait.  
  
  
He caught sight of her and smiled. Since the battle with Saffron, since he had believed her to have died in his arms, since he had told her he loved her, even after the ruined wedding, they had been getting along better, growing closer. Tonight he wanted to show her his feeling towards her, with a night out on the town. He planned on taking her to all the finest places in Tokyo, and all he had to do was get out the initial question. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?  
  
  
He slipped up beside her, and dropped into a walking pace that matched hers, with his arms behind his head. He started to whistle faintly, and she cast a frowning look at him. "What took you so long?"  
  
  
He cleared his throat. "Nabiki was trying to extort so more pictures out of me to sell to Kuno. She never gives up, does she?"  
  
  
She nodded, seeming to accept his answer. He mentally sighed with relief. If she had know what they had been up to, who knows what would have happened. For a while, they walked in silence, Ranma looking down at her, working up his courage. He saw the school ahead of them, and decided to go for it.   
  
  
"Hey, I was wondering something. If-if-if maybe tonight, that is if you aren't doing something... If maybe you would-would mind going out with me tonight?"   
  
  
The sharp ring of a bike bell was the only warning he had before he was hit from behind by a bundle of bubbly purple Chinese energy. Shampoo and he fell to the ground beneath them, and he managed to catch a glimpse of Akane dodging Shampoos falling bike before they hit, and for a brief moment all he knew was the little spots dancing before his eyes, and someone squeezing him tight.   
  
  
Oh Ranma! Happy Day! You ask Shampoo out on date! OF course Shampoo go with you. We have good time, ok? Shampoo show Ranma she better fiancée that stupid violent girl." The Amazon then shot Akane a gloating victory smile.   
  
  
Ranma's eyes were huge, as large as saucers. How could this have happened? He tried to get up, and say something, but Shampoo hugged him tight again, and he could only grunt. Akane watched the two of them, huffed, and spun on her heel, continuing on her way to school.   
  
  
Akane was long out of site when he managed to get out of Shampoo's famous Glomp. He ran, fearing that the Chinese warrior woman would grab him from behind before he made his escape, but she did not follow. He heard her call after him, and sighed.  
  
  
"Shampoo have deliveries to make. See you later for date Ranma." She hopped on her bike and rode away, humming happily.   
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
It was their third period class, one he had with Akane, but he had not been able to say a word to her. She was pointedly ignoring him. He sighed. This was already hard enough. He would have to sweet talk her. Make it up to her. This was too important to him not to. Miss Hinako was merrily racing back and forth across the front room, drawing on the black board, talking in that annoyingly sweet voice she had. He dared not talk in class, less she drain his battle aura, and leave him a mere husk.  
  
  
Class passed slowly, an agony of waiting. He watched the minute hand tick slowly, ignoring the rest of the world. It was his utter focus on waiting for class to end, that got him into the first bit of trouble.  
  
  
"Well, Mr. Saotome? Care to solve the problem on the board?" He looked at Hinako, surprised. How long had she been talking to him? He started to panic, because she already had her ten yen coin in hand, looking ready to use it.   
  
  
"Uh... Yea. Ok. Sure. Solve the problem on the board..." He got up slowly, and walked to the black board, one dragging step at a time. Too soon for him, he was standing before the class, scared to death. He had not been paying attention, had no idea what he was doing. The mathematics problem on the board stared at him like some type of evil demon, ready to doom him. He glanced at the clock, and saw that he only had just a very few minutes till class was over. Only one chance. He began a technique he had developed during his time here in Nerima, The Saotome School of Martial Arts, Time Wasting Technique.  
  
  
Ranma began to randomly write numbers and formula across the board, using all sorts of silly problems, some things he just made up, even some little drawings. Time seemed to fly, and he hoped he could manage. In the end, he won. The bell split the silence of the classroom, and Ranma grinned. He had done it. He started to turn, and go back to get his books, when he found the diminutive Miss Hinako behind him.   
  
  
"Mr. Saotome. Class is not dismissed till you answer this problem." She looked angry.  
  
  
He looked from her to Akane, then back. He could not blow this chance. But the only way not to was to get it right. He sighed, and lowered his head. He used his last ditch option. "Four?"  
  
  
Hinako's giggle split the room, and he was relieved. "Good job Mr. Saotome. I though you were just stalling or something. Turns out you did know it all the time. I am so proud of you!"   
  
  
He smiled and nodded. He hurried over to his desk then, now safe from being drained. He collected his books, and managed to get to Akane before she could get out the door. "Hey ! Akane. Hold up. I have some thing to..."  
  
  
Kuno's sudden charge forced him to dodge, leaping back into the room, landing in a ready posture. "Real bad timing Kuno. Real Bad."  
  
  
"SILENCE KNAVE! I, the great Tatewaki Kuno, Rising star of the High School Kendo World, shall punish you for your transgressions against al of woman hood." He waved a tape before Ranma, who suddenly felt his heart sink. How had he gotten a copy of it? He sighed; it had to be Nabiki.  
  
  
"Listen. I don't have time for this." He glanced over at Akane, who was staring at the tape in Kuno's hand. He suddenly paled. "Wait! Akane, I can explain!" He did not have anymore time to speak, however, as Kuno was on him, bokken swinging. Ranma did a long jump back flip out the classroom window, needing more room to fight, and wanting to get clear of Hinako.  
  
  
He was about to touch down on the ground outside, when something hit him from behind, and drove his head into the ground. He felt little feet kick off his head, and Happosai's grating voice heading away from him. "Take care of them Ranma my boy. I'll see you later!"  
  
  
Ranma was slow to get up, since he was seeing stars for the second time that day. He swore revenge against the old freak. Rubbing his head slightly, he heard the approach of dozens of running feet, and grinned. He turned to find the entire Furinkan high school track team running up behind.  
  
  
"Have you seen a little guy with a huge bag full of Panties?"  
  
  
He smiled, revenge was sweet. "He went that away!" He pointed off in the direction Happosai had went, a look of triumph on his face. It was after a silent moment, that he noticed that they had not run after him, and were looking not in the direction he was pointing, but at his hand. He had a sinking feeling, and turned, going pale at what he saw. A pair of bright pink panties, with a tiny little panda on them.   
  
  
"Those are MINE!!!" The shriek came from one of the girls, followed by a rapid stream of cries of Pervert and thief. In a detached way, he noted with amusement that the little panda looked a lot like his dad, and then they were on him, pummeling away.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
He had recovered enough by lunch to be able to leave the nurses office. He ran all the way there, intent on getting his question out before anything else bad could happen. He arrived just in time to catch Akane finish paying for her lunch and begin to walk with her friends.   
  
  
He walked casually through the lunch room, intent on his goal. She was just about to get to their usual table when he slipped up behind her. She took a seat, and he readied himself. He ran through his whole story time and again, making sure it was perfect. Ready, he opened his mouth to speak, when someone called his name. He glanced and saw Daisuke waving him over, and he hastily waved a response. Thrown off stride by the interruption, he turned and let fly.  
  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight. Get some dinner, and maybe see a movie or something. How bout it?"   
  
  
"Oh Ran-chan, of course I would!!!" Ukyou dropped the okonomiyaki she had brought him for lunch and wrapped her arms around him. He face faulted, a huge sweat drop forming on the back of his head. Somehow Ukyou had gotten between Akane and him. He had to fix this quickly.  
  
  
"NO. Wait! You misunderstand. It was a mistake!"  
  
  
"Don't go getting shy on my now Ran-chan. You already ask me out! I'm going to have to skip classes today so I can get back to the restaurant and get ready. And tell Konatsu that he will need to run the restaurant tonight. OH, I'm so happy!" She ran off, giggling like a little school girl. He sighed. Oh great. Another date, and still not with the girl he wanted.   
  
  
He turned to Akane, and smiled sheepishly, moving to stand right behind her. "That was a mistake Akane. I didn't mean to ask her out..."  
  
  
She turned to look at him. "Listen Ranma, I don't mind if you want to go out with Ukyou or Shampoo. That is fine with me..." She was looking down at the floor.   
  
  
"But Akane I wanted to ask..." He never got to finish.  
  
  
Her punch launched him through the roof, a thin spiral of dust swirling up behind him. "BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT IN FROM OF ME YOU STUPID JERK!!!"  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
The final class bell had just rung, and Ranma was already standing out in the school yard. He was looking pretty ragged due to all the beatings he had taken that day, but was still determined to set things right, and salvage this day. If nothing else, he never gave up.   
  
  
As students began to filter out of the school, he saw Akane. Giving fate no time to strike, he ran forward, his invitation on his lips. However fate was faster than even the most skilled martial artist, and it was only a few feet from her when Shampoo tackled him. "Ranma!"   
  
  
"Ack! No Shampoo! Not now!"  
  
  
"Saotome! Prepare to die!!!" Mousse came out of no where, launching a barrage of chains, throwing stars and assorted furniture at him. Ranma managed to leap up, dodging the attack, and loosing Shampoo as she to dove for cover. He was still airborne when he had to evade a barrage of razor edged spatulas. He cart wheeled in mid air, and landed at the ready.   
  
  
Ukyou stood on the schools wall, huge combat spatula in hand. "What the hell is that Chinese Bimbo doing here!"  
  
  
Shampoo smiled smugly. "Shampoo have date with Ranma. He ask her this morning."  
  
  
"What? That is impossible. He ask me at lunch today!"   
  
  
They both turned to look at him, eyes burning with rage, aura's flaring a dark crimson. "What is going on here Ranma." Their unison style speech gave him the shivers. He responded while evading another of Mousses attacks, by leaping up into on of the schools windows.  
  
  
"It was an accident! I wasn't trying to ask either of you out. I was trying to ask Akane!"   
  
  
"WHAT!" Both screamed at him.  
  
  
"Foul sorcerer Saotome! I shall never allow thee to defile the pure Akane, as thou has done to my beloved pig tailed girl!"  
  
  
Ranma had just barely managed to dive out of the window, avoiding Kuno's attack, and touch the ground before he heard another battle cry.  
  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu! I can never let a man like you attempt to date Akane! I love her!" The ground exploded and sent Ranma sprawling.   
  
  
"Awww Jeeze. Is everyone gonna show up?"  
  
  
And suddenly they were all on him, and while Ranma was very good, not even he could last against this groups might. After about ten minutes, the group was finally broken up by Miss Hinako, who took them all down with a single Happo Go-en Satsu.  
  
  
The now fully grown Hinako walked away, shaking her head. "Delinquents..."  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
Akane walked into the house, still irritated. They were all over him all day! He did not even bother to hide it! He was such a jerk! She was about to go change and go smash bricks in the dojo when Nabiki go home.  
  
  
"Hey Sis. Excited about tonight?"  
  
  
Akane looked confused. "Tonight? Are we doing something tonight?"   
  
  
Nabiki frowned. "He didn't ask you? He was in such a hurry this morning, I figured he would have ask you first thing."  
  
  
She was getting mad, like she always did when she did not know what was going on. "What the hell are you talking about Nabiki? Who ask me what?"  
  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "I guess the cat is out of the bag, might as well tell you. Ranma came to me for a little work, so he could get money to take you out on the town tonight. Well, part of my payment was money, the other was to keep daddy and Mr. Saotome away. Anyway, I figured you had left him to take care of that mess outside the school, and came home to get dressed."  
  
  
"Ranma was going to ask me out? You've got to be kidding, he ask out Shampoo and Ukyou, but not..." It hit her then. Why she had been there both times. It had not been him being rude, he had been trying to ask her out. It was the other s that had butted in, as usual. Suddenly she felt very shamed. She slipped her shoes back on and started to slip out of the door, to go look for him.   
  
  
Nabiki yelled after her. "Better hurry. Last time I saw, he was out numbered 6 to one!" She shook her head as her younger sister ran off in search of her wayward fiancée. He would be fine of course. He always was.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
He had lost them a while ago. They had still been recovering from Hinako's attack when he had left them. It was a very good thing, since he did not think that he could take much more today. His cloths were torn, and he had scrapes and bruises everywhere. Given time, his natural Ki would fix him up like new, in less time than anyone would believe, but till he recovered enough, he would have to simply rest to regain his strength, and hide out.   
  
  
It had a couple of hours since he had woken up, and ran, and he found himself sitting in the park, on a bench in front of the lake. He heard the duck quacking not to far away, and laughter of children playing in the last minutes of day light. He closed his eyes, shutting out the brilliant orange and purple sky, intent on ignoring how sore he was.   
  
  
He noticed when someone else took a seat next to him, but did not open his eyes till they spoke.  
  
  
"Want something to drink?" The voice sounded timid, which was not usual for it's owner. He opened his eyes, and looked at Akane, who held out a can of soda most likely bought from a machine close by. He nodded and took it, popping the top and taking a sip. He started to look at the lake.   
  
  
After many long moments, it was both of them, that broke the silence. They both turned at the same time. "I'm Sorry..." They just stared, surprised by the others apology.   
  
  
"Akane, I didn't want to make you mad today. I swear I asking them out was an accident. Some how, every time I tried, something bad happened. I just wanted to take you out to dinner, or something."  
  
  
"I know Ranma. I should have let you explain. I should have trusted you. Instead I jumped the gun, and left you to what I felt you deserved. Forgive me?"  
  
  
He smiled. "Only if you forgive me." The both grinned then, and all was right between them. They both turned to look back out at the evening sun as it set, reflecting on the still lake, turning it into a sea of fire. Ranma did not even seem to mind when she moved closer, or took his hand, for at that moment, both actions seem like the most natural things in the world to him. All was right with the world, and he decided that today was not so bad after all.  
  
  
The End...  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Ah. My first non lemon one shot. Ah!!! I have a real problem with starting series, and never doing something short. This feels like a nice accomplishment. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have. It felt good to right something with a happy ending for a change. I needed a break from writing my current series The Crow 1/2: Dragons Rising (Which might I add, most likely can be found where you found this story, fanfiction.net, or my website at www.geocities.com/shadow_angel48s. Shameless plug I know. :p )   
  
  
I wrote this one in the spirit of my Crow/Ranma series, and did it all in one night, with out editing, and without forethought. I just went in and busted it out! It is a hell of a good practice for me. If you like any of my stories, please send me Comments. I want to know. IF you want to send me nasty or unfriendly E-mail, I will sic my net runners on ya! So watch out!  
  
Anyway. As I have said before, I hope you enjoyed, And I hope to hear from ya. Visit my website, and you will have good luck forever. Gotta get back to Dragon Rising, before the fans find out I am not working on it, and get me.   
  
PEACE!!! Darkangel98s  



End file.
